


That distant shore

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A bit of a AU i guess after season5ep2, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Prison, Prison really sucks, jake got stabbed for reals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Caleb was too late?What if Rosa went through more than she will admit?An AU where they actually deal with how hard it is to go through prison. I should update weekly or more.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Terry Jeffords, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Adrian Pimento
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	That distant shore

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "That distant shore" From Steven universe. Cause Yall know i love Lapis. Also I did not have a lot of time to proffread so if there's any mistakes pleaseeee tell me. Enjoy :D

God, he didn’t know how much getting stabbed hurt. I mean it couldn't be worse than getting shot right? Wrong. This hurt way worse than anything he had ever felt, worse than the time he set his crotch on fire and worse than the time he got hit by a car. This was an all new level of pain. 

Romero grinned in satisfaction as he watched Jake collapse onto the ground. The shiv was still stuck in his side, tucked neatly between two of his ribs. Romero raised his arm to strike Jake again but got held back by a guard.

“Next time, You lil snitch. You can’t hide from me forever. This is MY prison.” Romero growled as the guard pinned him to the ground. Jake was almost in too much pain to register the threat ...almost.

“Breathe Jake, Breathe.”

Jake looked to his side to see Caleb offering a thin smile, but he was in too much pain to register the tears in the brims of Caleb's eyes, or maybe his vision was too blurry from his own tears, no one knows. His vision started to become hazy and god, that is a horrible headache. He cringed in agony as his wound started to burn. Maybe he should just go to sleep, yea that will make the pain disappear.

And so he did.

~+~+~+~

Amy was having an amazing day. They had finally caught hawkins, she had confessed. Which could only mean one thing. 

Jake was finally coming home. 

God, just thinking about it was making her smile. She had missed him so much. Their apartment felt so empty without him. For an entire week after he was gone, she stayed in Gina’s apartment. She had shed too many tears during that dreadful week but now he’s back and she was never happier. She put on Enya as she drove to pick him up. Gosh, she missed his smile, his laughter , his continuous need to always goof around. She missed him. So much. 

She pulled into the carpark and practically ran past the guards into the waiting room. No Jake. She looked around in confusion before she heard the sound of someone running after her. She turned around to see the guard that she had ignored just now. 

“Mis..Miss, you ran off before i could tell you. Mr peralta is at the South carolina state hospital. There was an incident in the courtyard a few hours before you arrived.” He panted,” Im sorry, I’m not allowed to tell you anything else.”

~+~+~+

“ROSA!” 

Terry rushed forward enveloping her in a bonecurshing hug. 

“Hey. sarge. Good to see you too.” Rosa smiled.

“Diaz, are you...smiling?” Holt inquired, approaching the pair. 

“Captain, you are also smiling.” She pointed out, pushing terry away from her and reaching out her hand for him to shake. He shook it quickly and they shared another smile before the captain quickly switched back to his usual stony self. 

“That..is enough tomfoolery for today. It is good to have you back Diaz.”

“Glad to be back.” Rosa replied allowing herself one last smile before also returning to her usual frigid self.

“This...this is what I missed.” Terry grinned. Opening the door for Rosa and Holt. He smiled as he heard Rosa ask the captain if anything exciting happening at the precinct while she was gone. He closed the door behind him and was about to rush forward with an amazing story involving Scully and Boyle’s butter before he noticed that something was off with Rosa…

She was limping.

~+~+~+

“Good afternoon mam, how may I help you?”

“I’m..umm” Amy hesitated for a second before pulling out her badge, “Amy santiago, NYPD. I’m looking for a convict that was recently admitted here. I need to talk to him about a case.” She winced at herself for calling Jake a convict, but she was prepared to do anything to make sure she sees him as soon as possible. 

“Jake peralta?” The nurse asked. Amy quickly nodded, straining her neck to try to peek a look at the computer. 

Please be alive, Please be alive, Please be alive.

“Ah, he’s just out of surgery. You may see him now.” The nurse beamed. Amy let out a grateful sigh and had to grip the counter to stop her legs from giving out. She quickly thanked the nurse and ran towards his ward, wielding her badge as a weapon to anyone who tried to stop her. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't wait to see him, not after this long. When she reached his room she didn't hesitate to open the door. 

“Connie darling, what have i told you about knocki…” Jake stopped midsentence when he noticed that the person who had entered his room was in fact not nurse Connie, “A..ames?’

Amy grinned and rushed straight towards him and planted her lips firmly onto his. God she missed kissing him. She could feel him smirk against her lips before pulling back for a second. “Wow, someone missed me….” He teased leaning forward to kiss her again before yelping in pain. “Ow, forgot about that.” He winced, gesturing to the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. She looked down at him smphytactically before gently running her fingers on it, “What happened, babe?”

Jake paled as he registered her question. 

“I’d rather...not talk about it.”

~+~+~+

“See you monday!”

“Enjoy your weekend back Diaz.” 

Rosa waved a quick goodbye to her sergeant and captain before stepping into her apartment. Terry glanced over at Holt, who was still staring out the window. 

“Something’s wrong.” He deadpanned, turning back to look at Terry. He nodded in agreement, pulling out his phone to text the squad. Five messages.

Nine Nine chat

Boyle: Hey has anyone heard from Amy? She promised she would call the moment she saw Jake. I need to talk to my buddy.

Gina: Knowing them they're probably too busy making out. Wait no, knowing them, Amy is probably too busy trying to teach Jake how to kiss like Arthur from “library romance”

Boyle: GINA! This is no time to joke around, I’m starting to get seriously worried.

Gina: I wasn’t, I have legitimately seen Amy read that book. 

Boyle: ANYONE ELSE??

Terry frowned, this was not good.

Terry: Sorry Boyle. Haven’t heard from them. Try calling?

The answer was instantaneous. 

Boyle: I'M NOT AN IDIOT! THAT’S THE FIRST THING I TRIED!!

Terry: Sorry Charles. Captain and I think there's something off with Rosa too. Keep an eye on her. 

Amy: Sorry guys. Jake’s in the hospital, tell you more later.

Terry sighed, putting his phone on silent for the inevitable Charles spam. Great, now there’s something wrong with Jake.Argh, he wanted to strangle Hawkins. Why did this have to happen to them?

“I see...Sargeant, I shall drive to your house and proceed to the precinct to find more news on Peralta. Unless you would you like to accompany me?” Holt asked, after Terry told him about Amy’s text. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course! I’ll text sharon.” 

Holt let a small corner of his mouth tilt up. He had already started driving to the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hoped you liked it I'll update soon sooo stay tuned. :))))) I love hurt/comfort and B99 so why not mix them. Also sorry if there seemsto be more peraltiago. I'll try my best to balance it out. Also im sorry if my writing really sucks.


End file.
